The FASEB Summer Research Conference on Trace Elements in Biology and Medicine will be held in Steamboat Springs, Colorado, June 10 - 15, 2012. This will be the 12th conference in the Trace Element meting series and the conference has become a key cornerstone meeting in the field of metal ions in biology. Trace elements are of vital importance in biology, medicine, and agriculture, and as such have great impact on human health. The 2012 FASEB conference will primarily focus on discussions of research findings from cutting-edge investigations related to metabolism of iron (Fe), zinc (Zn), copper (Cu) and selenium (Se) and their role in human health and disease. Cell signaling by metal ions is a rapidly developing area of trace element research to be addressed. The conference will bring together basic, applied and clinical scientist to share and discuss the most exciting and important breakthroughs in understanding of both basic and applied aspects of trace element homeostasis and metabolism. This conference spans a range of scientific interests from developmental biology, genetics, biochemistry, chemistry, nutrition and clinical medicine. The FASEB conference has been highly successful in fostering fruitful collaborations in this field and integrating molecular, nutritional and biomedical research. The meeting aims to draw together established investigators and trainees to promote communication, mentoring, collaborations and share advances in methodologies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The FASEB Summer Research Conference on Trace Elements in Biology and Medicine will focus on timely and significant advances in understanding the roles of trace element metal metabolism in biology. Trace elements occupy an important intersection of biology and medicine as illustrated by the wide range of diseases and disorders associated with defects in trace element metabolism. Metal ion biology is important to human health and nutrition in addition to agriculture. The conference has a critical role in bridging basc and applied research in the area of trace element metabolism.